


【未授权翻译】[pinto]Your Changing Body

by WingCheng



Series: Nina 'verse [2]
Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-16 23:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2288954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingCheng/pseuds/WingCheng
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris在女儿的房间里找到了某些令他苦恼的东西。于是，他和Zach向别人请求支援。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【未授权翻译】[pinto]Your Changing Body

**Author's Note:**

> 原文：http://archiveofourown.org/works/200133  
> Notes:《Nina》系列的一部分，差不多发生在《Smells Like Teen Spirit》的四年前。  
> 作者：the_deep_magic  
> 翻译：公子半夏  
> 译者：一篇很有教育意义的文【呃，什么时候同人文开始有教育意义了？】，依然是日常话唠属性，两个手忙脚乱的蠢爸爸和他们青春期的女儿的故事，如果闷坏大家都是我的错。以及，我觉得中国的孩子也需要The Talk，很多东西越是遮遮掩掩孩子们就越是想去尝试。

“ZAAAAACH！”

也许Zach应该被老公从楼上发出的尖叫声吓到，不过比起“救命，我被狗熊打伤了”，这更像是“我要开始戏剧表演了”，所以他甚至都没有费心放下剧本。“如果想跟我说话，就像个成年人似的下来说，”他对着楼梯叫道。

“ZACHARY JOHN QUINTO，就现在，给我滚上来！”

Zach叹了口气，放下工作从桌边起身，如果能因为被Chris叫了全名而给他来一拳就太好了。他发现Chris在Nina的空房间里，瞪着床上的某样东西。她的双肩包放在那儿，里面的东西散落在床单上。“好吧，Christopher，怎么了？”

Chris一脸惊骇地指着一个扁扁的装在塑料袋里的小东西，那玩意没比一张索引卡大多少。Zach看看它又看看Chris。“什么？”Chris只是张了张嘴，用颤抖的手指更用力地指了指那个东西，仿佛这样就能让Zach弄明白了。“我错过了什么？”

Chris停止大惊小怪，戏剧性地翻了个白眼。“现在不是犯蠢的时候，Zachary。看看从她包里掉出来的东西。”

Zach眯起眼睛看向那个浅粉色的包装袋。封得很严实，所以Zach看不出里面是什么。他在脑内搜刮了一番，试图想到些能让Chris做出这种反应的东西。“哦天呐，”他屏住呼吸，吓了自己一跳。“是……毒品？”

Chris张大嘴巴。“不，笨蛋！是……是个……”他降低声音靠向Zach。“一个女性卫生用品。”

这结结实实花了Zach好一会儿——当听到“卫生”和“女性”的时候，他立刻想到的是果味沐浴露、香喷喷的婴儿爽身粉和足部护理套装，但是……“哦。哦。哦天呐。你确定？”

“我……？是，Zach，我他妈很确定。上帝啊，你从外星来的吗？”

“我没见过装在袋子里的！只看过商店和……你知道的，广告里的那些盒子，当有蓝色的液体倒在上面的时候，老实说，有点让人不安——”

“重点，Zachary，”Chris呻吟道。“我们有麻烦了。Nina她……”

“不。不，不可能。她才十一岁。也许只是替朋友带的？”Zach掏出手机打开Google。

“替朋友带的？当你拿着大麻被老妈抓到的时候你就是这么说的。但那不是真的！不，虽然离上高中生物课已经有一段时间了，但我很确定十一岁是有可能的。

Zach对着手机屏幕目顿口呆，然后立刻支支吾吾推翻了自己的话。“这上面说最早九岁就有可能。你不会觉得她……”他觉得没法儿说出口，因此胡乱做了个手势。“……从九岁开始，不会吧？”

“不。老天，就是，不。她会说的……或者我们会发现……我们见鬼的该干点什么，Zach？”

“为什么问我？”

“因为你头脑比较清醒！还有，你比我大，有更多，呃，生活阅历？”

“嗯哼，别，没必要现在给我戴高帽子，”Zach叹息道，用手腕揉了揉眼睛。“好吧。好吧。好吧。先别慌。我们都知道这一天迟早会来。我们讨论过，不是吗？”

“好吧。我想她四岁的时候我说过，‘到青春期的时候我们要怎么办？’然后你拍着我的脑袋让我不要这么说我们的宝贝女儿，”Chris一本正经地说，Zach能从他脸上自得的表情看出他完全陷入了回忆中。

“那个时候我以为我还有十年来做准备。老天啊。”Zach用手指绕着头发，用力拽了拽，仿佛能从脑袋里拽出个解决方法来。“我们需要一个女人。”

尽管气氛紧张——或者正是因为紧张——Chris发出咯咯的笑声。“哇。我以为我永远不会从Zach Quinto嘴里听到这句话。”

“闭嘴，Chris，这里我说了算。很显然这件事超出了我们俩的能力——我们需要一个真的活的有月经的女性智者。”

这让Chris笑得更厉害。“有月经的。女性。智者！”他喘着粗气倒在床上。

Zach生气地戳了戳他的肋骨。“正常点，Pine。你得打电话给你姐姐。”

Chris缩成一团，歇斯底里的笑声渐渐停下来，不再颤抖。“Zach，”他气息不稳地小声说，突然严肃起来。“如果Nina已经……你懂的……这就意味着我们该跟她进行那个对话了。”

Zach扑通一声坐在床上，轻抚起他的头发。“我知道。”

“可我不知道自己能不能做到，”Chris低语，Zach几乎听不见他说话。

“好吧，没有你我做不来。如果我是头脑清醒的那个，那么你就是有洞察力的那个。你比我跟她相处的更好。”

“那不是真的，”Chris说着倚在Zach身边。

“我们一起，”Zach说，尽力让自己听起来理智一些，掩盖住惊慌。“你觉得你姐姐会帮我们吗？”

“最好会，不然我们就完蛋了。”

 

&&&

两晚之后，他们成功让Katie来照看Nina——处理那个对话中女士专属的部分——而他们出去了。这完全算不上一顿浪漫的晚餐，但至少食物味道不错。过去的五分钟里Zach都在谈论他和Corey、Neal想合作的一个漫画家，而Chris只是盯着不远不近的地方机械化地咀嚼他的晚餐。

“……从那个时候开始我就决定把名字改成超屌侠【译者注：Dick Punchmaster，请各位自行体味】，穿着披风赤手空拳打击罪恶，”Zach完结道。

“嗯，嗯，”Chris说着抿了一口红酒。Zach坐在那儿静静等待。等待。“超屌侠？”

“只是想看看你有没有在听。显然你没听。”

“操，Zach，抱歉，”Chris叹息道。“我一直在想Nina。Katie会跟她说什么。她又会跟Katie说什么。”

“我也是，”Zach承认道。“我们要说点什么？”

“我们要不要让她等到坠入爱河？直到她十八岁？直到结婚？如果她问我们是怎么做的，怎么办？”

“你总不能告诉她你在Hannah Greenspan练习排球的时候把第一次给她的哥哥了吧，”Zach呻吟道。

“我在少年时代就是个混球，”Chris嘟哝道。“我可以说任何话，就为了让姑娘们跟我睡。如果Nina把高中的我带回家吃饭，我会杀了他。用斧子。钝的那种。”

他们沉默地坐了一会儿，沉浸在思绪中。终于，Zach摇了摇头，越过桌子抓住Chris的手。“我一直以为我不会是那种惧怕女儿成长的父亲，但事已至此，我只想——”

“把她锁进塔里。也许得戴个贞操带，”Chris接话。“所以我们达成一致——在我们俩老死之前她都不能谈恋爱？”

Zach再次轻声哀叹。“如果她是个男孩儿，我们还会有这种对话吗？老天，我们有严重的性别歧视。”

“我们是父亲，”Chris说着捏了捏Zach的手，突然从傻瓜变得异常成熟。“也是男人。我觉得男人天生带着一定程度的野蛮和疯狂。只要记住，我们不能替她做一切决定。”

“有时候我想——”Zach开口，不确定是否想说出自己的想法。“有时候我想，一个母亲会清楚该做些什么。她们只要凭本能，你懂吗？我不知道我们会不会适得其反。”

Chris发出一声干巴巴的轻笑。“我也是。”

“我怀疑我的潜意识里有一座巨大的关于同志自我嫌弃的无形冰山。”

“我想所有家长都会经历类似情况。如果我的孩子有一对拥有正常工作的家长会怎么样？如果我的孩子由双亲共同抚养会怎么样？但我父母都是演员，而你母亲独自抚养你长大，而我们都挺好。好吧，基本上挺好。”

Zach用力眨了眨眼睛，不让出其不意的泪水流下来。“看到没？”他喃喃道，将Chris的手送到唇边。“有理有据。”

“好吧，”过了一会儿Chris说道，然后看了看手表。“我们才出来一小时。至少还得再在屋外待一小时，所以我们别再纠缠这个话题了吧。”

“有什么建议吗？”Zach问，再次拿起叉子，试着找回食欲。

“求你了，超屌侠先生，给我说说你是怎么打击罪犯的吧，”Chris略带羞涩地说，轻轻在桌子下撩拨Zach的脚。

“好吧，有人说教训偷钱包的贼最痛快，但我更喜欢腐败的CEO们。一般情况下他们更软弱，你懂的，更容易教训……”

 

&&&

他们尽量慢地品尝了甜点和咖啡。

“没有Katie的短讯，”Chris一边说一边检查手机，而Zach在开车。“这是好事还是坏事？”

“我宁愿相信是件好事，”Zach说。

“我在想，”过了一会儿Chris说。“我想——至少现在——我们应该谈谈‘男孩儿和女孩儿’那点事。我知道，那个，是以异性恋正常观念（heteronormative）为前提的，但我想她应该得知道这个世界期望她怎样，才能去对它提出异议。”

Zach只是哼了一声。

“怎么了？”Chris问。

“异性恋正常观念不是一个词。”

“也算是个词！”

“别废话，高材生。它是个见鬼的混成词，而且是纯粹的学术行话。很显然不是个词。”

“怎么，现在由你来决定哪个词是词了？”

“没错。牛津词典刚刚聘请了我。”

“如果它代表一个概念，那么就是个词，”Chris气恼道，双手在胸前交叉，懒散地陷在椅子里。

Zach快速瞥了他一眼，对着他满脸的愤慨微笑起来。“Chris？”他咕哝道。“我同意。我们从男孩儿和女孩儿那点事说起，但让她知道还有别的选择。”

剩下的一路两个人再次陷入沉默，Chris用力握住门把手直到指节发白，而Zach情不自禁紧张地用手指敲击方向盘。

等到Zach终于把车开上私家车道并熄火，Chris靠在仪表盘上亲吻他，闭着嘴巴，显得有些紧张。“告诉我会没事的。”

“Nina是个聪明懂事的好孩子，”Zach说着轻轻捧起Chris的脸。“会没事的。接下来的半个小时会尴尬的要死，但会没事的。”

Chris叹了口气，在Zach手掌上蹭了蹭鼻子。“我担心的就是尴尬的那部分。”

“对她来说更糟糕。”

“老天，我知道。中学时候有很长一段时间，我每看一部PG-13的电影，妈妈就会给我来一次变相的那种谈话。”

“听起来这对我们和她都是一种煎熬，”Zach轻笑，在Chris的鼻子上亲了一口，然后打开车门下了车。走到大门前，他转过身对Chris说，“开始吧，”Chris握起拳头，Zach跟他撞了一下，两个人一起进了屋。

Katie在客厅里看CSI。Chris从沙发背后捏了捏她的肩膀。“天呐，他们还要重播多少次？已经二十年了。”

“二十一年，”Katie说着关掉电视，Chris从沙发背上跳过去坐在她身边。

Zach决定像个成年人一样绕过沙发在Katie的另一边坐下。他深吸了一口气问道，“那么，怎么说？”

“她才来三个月月经，”Katie说，Zach看到Chris因为那个月字开头的词明显畏缩了一下。“她知道那是什么，知道所有的基本知识。她的朋友Shannon给了她卫生棉。”

Chris转向Zach。“我们对Shannon了解多少？我们喜欢她吗？”

“学年开始时我们在家长教师协会上见过她的父母。她母亲一直在说见到你有多开心，还有她有多喜欢星球大战。”

Chris做了个鬼脸。“我们得多关注关注这个叫Shannon的家伙。”

Zach笑起来，但暗自与他达成了共识。“还有呢，Katie？”

“好吧，她在生理卫生课上看过‘你的身体变化’的录像。我问她对性|爱了解多少，她说了些‘好吧，有种东西叫互联网。’之类的话。”

“别再让她用电脑了，”Chris立刻说。

“还有手机，”Zach同意道。“安全起见，还有电视。迪士尼电影除外。”

“动物化的迪士尼电影，”Chris点头说道。

Katie翻了个白眼。“先别慌。我问了，就我所知，由于好奇她在维基百科上查过一些东西。没有黄|片。而且她依然觉得男孩儿们不成熟又怪异，不值得她浪费时间。你们大概会很乐意知道我没纠正她这个观点。”

“呃，多谢？”Chris说。

“如你们所愿，我检查了所有跟青春期有关的东西。她还没刮过腿毛，但是想刮。我觉得你们肯定不喜欢这个主意，所以告诉她她可以周末去我家，我们出去一天。买文胸和其他东西。”

“太谢谢你了，Katie，”Zach说着放心地舒了口气，轻轻抱住Katie。

“先别谢我。我觉得你们还是得跟她谈谈。她知道什么是性，但不知道它意味着什么——我觉得她应该从自己的家长那里知道。”

Chris紧张地咬着嘴唇，说道，“说的没错。应该由我们来。”

Katie微笑着站起来。“不管怎么样，跟你们俩一样，她表现得很好。为她骄傲吧。”

“确实，”Zach说着站起来将她抱进怀里。

“我跟她说她可以随时来找我，如果有什么没法儿告诉你们的可以告诉我。”

“谢谢你，姐姐，”Chris唱起来，给了她一个满含深情的拥抱。

“又救了你一命，”她叹了口气，在Chris肋骨上戳了一下，使他发出类似皮尔斯博瑞面团宝宝【译者注：Pillsbury Dough Boy，一个会走路会说话的生面团，是Pillsbury公司的吉祥物，问世于1965年，有兴趣的可以维基一下】的声音。

他们将她送出门，一路上不停感谢她。门一关上Chris就靠在Zach身上，脸埋在Zach肩上。“我猜我们现在得去跟她谈谈了，”他嘟哝道，声音几乎淹没在Zach的羊毛衫里。

“等待不会让事情好起来，”Zach说。

“对。长痛不如短痛。”

一阵沉默。

“那么我们为什么还不动呢？”

“呃，我在等你先去？”Chris无辜地说。

Zach哀叹一声，两个人推推搡搡一起上楼去。Chris一路上紧紧抓着他的手不放，Zach敲了敲Nina半掩着的门。“我们能进来吗？”他轻声问。

Nina一脸震惊地从书里抬起头来。“哦，扯淡吧，我以为结束了。”

Chris紧张地笑了笑。“没那么走运，哈哈。记住，这对我们来说也一样尴尬。”

“没。门，”她呻吟道，脑袋向后撞在床板上发出咚的一声。“哎呦。”

Chris立刻来到她身边，轻轻揉了揉她的后背和脑袋。“别伤着自己。就算脑震荡进了医院也逃不过去。”

Zach微笑着在她脚边的床沿坐下。“我知道这对你来说很怪，但这是我们的责任。外面的世界很疯狂——我相信你已经从朋友或者电视或者别的什么那儿听说了一些——但我们想让你知道哪些是对的，哪些是错的。”

一阵令人不安的停顿，但好在Chris还能镇定自若地问，“那么，Katie阿姨跟你说了什么？”

“她说我们得谈谈。而且她说她从三年级就开始给你擦屁股了（she’s been covering for your sorry ass since the third grade）。”

“擦臀部（Sorry butt），”Zach纠正道，忍不住嘴角的笑容。“她从三年级就开始给爸爸擦臀部了。”

“她不应该在你面前用这种词，”Chris皱着眉头说道。

“我们晚点再讨论这个，”Zach指出，轻轻用手肘戳了戳Chris。“Katie阿姨告诉了你什么……”Zach深吸了一口气。“性方面的事情吗？”

“好吧，我已经知道孩子是怎么来的了。你懂的，呃……”Nina的脸红了，低头看着自己的手，说得含含糊糊。“精|子，卵|子，安|全套什么的。而且我知道一些关于月经的事情，但我们还是聊了一会那个。”

“很好，”Chris说。“这些事也许你比较想跟她聊。我是说，如果有什么问题你可以问我们，但我们可能也要去问Katie阿姨才知道答案。”

Zach迅速插嘴。“但是任何问题都可以尽管来问我们。我们永远不会对你撒谎，不管有多尴尬。一旦你长大，开始……”他吞咽了一下“……谈恋爱，你必须知道事情是怎么回事。人与人之间，我的意思是，不只是生理部分。”

Nina局促不安起来。“老——爹，我不会这么快就谈恋爱的，”她厌恶地说。

Chris释怀地叹了口气。“你不知道听到你这么说有多好。”

“但是，”Zach说，“我们希望你能在那之前就知道所有的事情。”

Chris点点头。“听着，你老爹和我……我们会保护你。爸爸们都这样。如果可以，我们希望你未来的十年里都还是我们的小女儿，然后让你一夜之间就奇迹般地变成成年人。青少年这段时间真的很难熬，其中一部分就跟谈恋爱和，呃，性|爱有关。”

“性是……”Zach开口，默默希望自己没有说错什么。“好吧，性并不是什么恐怖黑暗的东西，不是说你永远不能谈论也不能想。但它是个大问题，特别是你还小，因为它可能带来很多后续问题。不只是怀孕和疾病。”

Chris靠得离她更近了些。“性对男孩儿和女孩儿来说是不一样的——我想这部分你应该已经知道了。对女孩儿来说……更复杂。而对男孩儿来说感觉不错，但女孩儿得花更多时间来了解自己的身体，怎么做才能让自己感觉好。也许不太公平，但事情就是这样。”

Zach尽量同情地笑了笑。“我不会假装我很了解，除了女性朋友告诉过我的那些，但第一次会很难。特别是如果那个男孩儿不小心，或者不注意你的感受。”

“所以我们认为——”Chris看了Zach一眼加以确认。“我们认为你应该等到坠入爱河。直到找到一个也爱你的人，对你好，计划展开一段持久的关系。全世界最难受的事情，不管你多大了，是你跟某个你认为他爱你跟你爱他等同的人睡在一起，最后发现其实他没那么爱你。”

Nina没看他们任何一个人的眼睛，但她坐得直直的，看起来确实在听他们说话。“你爸爸和我，我们年轻的时候也做过错误的决定，”Zach小心翼翼地说。“就不说细节了，但我的第一次一点也不特别。那之后我觉得一点也不好。在很长一段时间里，男孩儿比女孩儿更容易在性|爱方面做出错误决定。后续问题少。就算想一想也能让十几岁的男孩子们表现得像个白痴。”

“他们已经表现得像个白痴了，”Nina嘟哝道。

“大多数人会再持续一段时间，”Chris不安地微笑道。“如果我能替你做决定，我会说你至少得等到十八岁。也许听起来有点老派，但也挺讲得通的。你对自己的看法，你的喜好，你所想要的——这些在未来几年里都会不停变化。这没问题，就应该这样。直到你长大一些了才会了解自己。”

“等你长大了，也许会发现跟男孩儿比起来，你对女孩儿更有感觉，”Zach说。“或者是对二者都有感觉。如果这样，也完全没问题。这很正常。我十三岁才发现自己对女孩儿没感觉，而且可能永远不会有感觉。”

Chris点点头。“而我很长一段时间都觉得自己只对姑娘们有感觉。现在明白我为什么说你长大了才能了解自己了吧？”Nina点点头。“不管怎么样，记住我们爱你，而且希望你能找到一个能令你快乐的人。即使在这过程中会犯错——并且你一定会，很正常——我们依然会爱你。”

Nina的目光开始变得疑惑，Zach发现他们灌输的信息已经超载。毕竟她只有十一岁。“但你不需要现在就为这些事操心，”Zach说。“今年内你还不会谈恋爱。也许，明年也不会。”

Chris吸引了他的注意，嘴角弯起一个微笑。“后年也不会。”

“哼，最好一直数到十年以后，”Zach摸着下巴说道。

“似乎再过十年也不太好。”

“我觉得你可能要等到，哦，你怎么说，爸爸？四十岁左右？”

“可以。虽然为了保险起见，我可能会推迟到四十五岁。”

这个时候，Nina担心地翻了个白眼。“你们两个家伙。”

“我们是你爸爸，”Zach说，一只手搭在她的脚踝上。“我们会一直把你当成我们的小宝宝。”

“没错，”Chris同意道。“这是不会变的。还有那些烂笑话。”

“这就说得通了，”Nina叹息道，Zach为她听起来长大了不少而感到自豪——与此同时还有一点点忧虑。

Chris捏了捏她的肩膀。“我知道我和老爹已经把大部分内容说完了。你有没有什么想问我们的？”

Nina咬着嘴唇，这个动作太像Chris，使得Zach不由微笑起来。“没，呃，现在没。”

“好吧，我想最尴尬的部分正式结束了，”Zach说着绕过床用胳膊拦住她的肩膀。她在他怀里依然是小小的，他克制住将她抱紧永远不放开的念头。“但我们是说真的——无论什么问题，来找我们或者Katie阿姨。或者Joe叔叔。”

Chris也加入了这个拥抱，Zach终于完全被扑面而来的爱与感恩打败。但Chris狠狠戳了戳Zach的胳膊，把他带回现实。“Joe叔叔？认真的？”

“好吧，我们把Joe叔叔排在第四个。”Chris似乎不太情愿，但也没有再说什么。

终于，他们结束了这个拥抱，Nina从他们怀里钻出来。“Joe叔叔出了什么事？”

现在轮到Chris深深叹气了。“太多事情了，哈哈。有一回他把一个沙发点着了，然后从七层高的屋顶上推下去，就只为了听听它砸在地上的声音。”

“嘿，”Zach说，尽量让自己听起来愤怒一些，“你说的可是我哥哥！”

“是你告诉我这个故事的！”

“那个声音酷吗？”Nina问道。

Zach看向她。好吧，他答应要说实话的。“简直，简直太酷了。虽然完全没必要把它点着，只会让后果更糟糕。”

“有时候有些事情在当时看起来不错，但二十年以后，你再回想，‘哇，我真希望，为了我的未来着想，我没在匹兹堡得到一张拘捕令。’”Chris拍了拍她的肩膀，认真地说道。“这堂课我们免费给你上了。下次可要收费了哦。”

“多谢，爸爸，”她带着一丝挖苦地说道，句末打了个大呵欠。

“不客气。”Chris倾身在她额头留下一吻，Zach也跟了吻了一下。

“我们爱你，”他说。

“爱疯了，”Chris补充道。“晚安。”

“安啦，”Nina说着再次拾起那本书。“也爱你们。”

Zach在身后掩上门。他们交换了一个眼神，静静走向门廊和楼梯，直到回到自己的卧室倒进床里才释然地叹了口气。

“谢天谢地终于结束了，”Chris抱怨道。“暂时。”

Zach用手肘捣了捣他。“你干得不错。”

Chris微笑。“你也是。”

“我以为她会问更多问题。”

“也许之后会问。我妈对我说这些的时候，我一句话也没说。只是红着脸坐在那儿，我以为自己就要烧着了。”

“Chris Pine，因为性|爱而害羞，”Zach轻声笑起来。“谁相信？”

“老天，我尴尬死了。即使是过了那段丑小鸭时期。”

“什么‘丑小鸭时期’？”

Chris叹息着揉了揉眼睛。“你看过我留那个发型的照片。还有山羊胡。”

“嘿，90年代后期可是山羊胡正流行的时候。”Zach大笑着抓住Chris的衬衫，将两个人都带倒在床上。“虽然这样，没错，你的胡子糟透了。”

Chris轻轻打在他的肩上，但倾身的一个纯洁的吻毁了整个效果。甜蜜温柔。“我们养了个好孩子。”

Zach抵着他的嘴唇微笑。“还没结束。”

“嗯，让我们先享受当下。”

Zach靠得更近了些，一只胳膊绕过Chris，将手插进后裤袋里把他拉近，使得他们紧紧贴着彼此。“开始享受吧。”

 

FIN.


End file.
